


Cookies

by Otrera



Series: Christmas Fics 2017 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Cookies, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Sam, Gabriel, and Gadreel try to figure out what Gadreel's favourite cookie is.





	Cookies

When Gabriel discovers that Gadreel has never had a cookie, he is downright horrified.

“But _how_?” he cries. “Food is a fundamental part of the human experience!” Gadreel points out that he is not human, and Gabriel waves his hand airily. “You’ve lived on Earth for a decent amount of time, it basically amounts to the same thing.”

In order to correct this grave error in Gadreel’s “human studies,” Gabriel enlists Sam. He sends him to the store with a list of ingredients and enough money to buy a small army. When Sam returns, it takes three trips from the bunker to the garage and back, with all three of them helping, to transport all the ingredients to the kitchen.

“Dude, what the hell is all of this for?” Sam demands.

“We,” said Gabriel, “are going to make a bunch of different cookies so Gad can pick a favourite.”

“That is not necessary,” said Gadreel.

Gabriel pointed a spatula at him. “You don’t get a say. Get over here and help me grease cookie sheets.”

Chocolate chip, peanut butter, black and white, sugar, gingerbread, and no-bake cookies, even a tray of cookie dough truffles - Sam, Gabriel, and Gadreel make them all. The entire bunker smells like a pastry shop.

When they’re finished, Sam samples one of every cookie, and two sugar cookies, before he declares he can’t eat any more. The angels each eat several of each kind. Gabriel doesn’t let a single crumb go to waste, and licks his fingers after each cookie he eats. Gadreel chews each cookie thoughtfully, savouring the tastes and the textures as much as he can as an angel.

“Which is your favourite?” Gabriel asks him.

Gadreel is slow to answer. “I like… I like them all equally.”

Gabriel blows out a stream of disappointed air. “That’s not how favourites _work_.”

“They all taste the same,” Gadreel points out. “Like molecules.” He looks down at the half-eaten chocolate chip cookie in his hand. “I am partial to these, though.”

“Sorry we don’t have more left,” Sam says.

While they were making the chocolate chip cookies, Gabriel accidentally smeared some batter in Sam’s hair, which lead to Sam smearing some in Gabe’s hair, which lead to an all out cookie dough fight that ended in a slight shortage of chocolate chip cookies.

“It is fine,” says Gadreel. “I do not like the taste better than the other cookies. I enjoy the memories made.”

Sam blushes. Gabriel shuffles his feet and ducks his head.

“You old sap,” he mutters.

Sam kisses the side of Gadreel’s head. “I like those memories, too.”

“Me too,” adds Gabriel.

“We should make this a tradition,” Sam suggests.

“A way to make new memories every year,” Gadreel agrees.


End file.
